Cleaning house
by Karu Leonnese
Summary: In which we learn Gojyo's solution to kitchen-work...but not why Hakkai won't let anyone do the dishes. [58 fluff]


Cleaning House

By Karu Leonnese

A/N: Another BOATS (Based On A True Story) by the cracked Karu-chan. Love it. ::grins:: Cuz meh and Gabby-koi are Hakkai and Gojyo…you all just don't know it yet.

Dedicated to Gabby-koi for being Hakkai, Pai-chan for pushing meh into doing 58 goodness, Jen-san for all her neat quizzes, and Keru-san for being so sweet. Love ya all!

Warnings: shounen-ai, the usual language etc. stuff. Gojyo's POV, which means a lot of fragment and run-on sentences, with some changing tense to even things up. Somewhere during the post-Gonou, pre-journey timeline, I think…

---

It was weird. Just sitting and watching as he cooked. Hakkai always cooks. Maybe because he's afraid to let me try it, although he'd never admit it. That or he just liked to cook. Probably both. But the point's not that he was cooking, just that I was watching him cook. I was out a lot of nights, but when I was actually here, I always watched him cook. Not so much because the mystical art of culinary amazed me.

Just watching him cook…to watch –him-.

He was already in pajamas—the loose drawstring pants I've always called 'go to hell pants'. Because when someone comments on them, you just tell them 'Go to hell'. But back to the point here. The pants and a t-shirt. That told me his plans for the evening.

Just calmly chopping vegetables while I sat backwards in a chair and watched. I don't know if he knew I was watching him, just because he didn't say anything. But I wouldn't put it past him; he's a lot more observant than his outward nature gives him credit for.

"Bored?" he asks, turning around to smile at me. Toldya.

"Not really," I reply as I lean my chin on the back of the chair. "I'm just watching."

"I can see that, but why?"

I shrug. "Cuz I like watching you cook. You're interesting."

He tilts his head a bit, curiously. "Myself, or the cooking?"

My turn to smile. "Well, I already know how to cook."

He turns a bit pink in the face. I love making him blush like that. But he recovers fast. "Can you get out the pot for this?"

"Sure thing," I get up from my comfy spot and kneel next to the cabinet, sorting through the pots and pans to find the one he's talking about. And yes, I pride myself in making as much noise with this as possible.

Finally I find the pot and emerge from inside the cabinet, where I had stuck half my body to reach it. Grinning, I set the pot on the table, laughing as he stares it me incredulously.

"Having trouble?" he asks, half-sarcastically.

"None at all, but thanks for asking!" I answer cheerfully, sitting back in my chair. Backwards again, I might add.

He fills the pot with water and begins dumping the vegetables in it. I notice the sink's getting full and get up again, grabbing the washrag.

"What are you doing?" he looks at me, pausing with a carrot hovering dangerously over the pot.

"Dishes, what's it look like?" I try to hide the smile appearing on my face.

"You don't need to, I'll get them later."

"No way, you're cooking, I'll do dishes."

He really gets upset when I try to do dishes. I've never understood why, but he refuses to let me. Must be part of his 'don't be a burden' thing. Like doing the dishes is a tragic hardship on me or something. But me being me, the more he insists I don't do them, the more I –do-.

He starts moving closer to the sink. "Gojyo…"

I smile innocently, like we've never had this conversation before. "Yes Hakkai dear?"

He reaches for the rag. Anticipating this, I hold it out of his reach. I like being taller. He still attempts to grab it from me, to the point of jumping up to yank it out of my hand. But we've done this too many times, and I know exactly how far he can reach. Finally he gives up with a non-commitant "Humph."

I flash a wide grin and start washing the dishes. That's odd, he usually doesn't give up this early in the—

Something pokes me in my side, and I instinctively curl away and yelp. I hate being ticklish there. Hakkai laughs, crossing his arms. "Serves you right."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

He's suddenly aware revenge is coming his way. He watches me intently.

I shrug. "Fine, whatever. I won't do your stupid dishes, okay?"

"Really?" he looks like he doesn't trust me. Heh. I wouldn't either.

"Of course," I back away from the sink moving back to my chair.

Hakkai waits for a few minutes to be sure I don't try anything, before going back to his pot and filling it with vegetables. Then he sets it on the stove to heat up, and starts to wash the dishes I left.

He probably knows I'm sneaking up on him. He –is- a youkai after all. But he doesn't do anything about it, at least until it's too late. I wrap my arms around his waist and he drops the plate he was washing back in the sink.

"It's much more fun to make sure –you- don't do them…" I smirk, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

He's blushing again. "All this over dishes…"

"All part of the fun," I move from his cheek to his neck, and he bites his bottom lip, leaning back against me.

"And just how am I supposed to keep a house clean when you attempt to molest me during any chore?"

I rest my chin on his shoulder. "Who cares?"

He smiles. "You make an interesting point."

"You're damn right I do," a thought strikes me. "So what is it you have against me doing dishes?"

"…"

"You –know- I can make you tell me," I say with no real threat, nipping at the back of his neck. He arches against me a bit, half-concealing a little whimper.

"…You just look so cute and house-wifey when you're doing them."

That wasn't what I expected. I laugh. "Fuck you."

He turns his head to the side a bit. "If you insist."

I blink a few times in surprise, matching his eyes. Did he just…? "I think you're hanging around me too much."

Hakkai moves quickly, catching my lips in a nice long kiss. "I learned from the best."

I can't help myself. "Wanna learn some other tricks?"

He laughs. "Gojyo…"

I start to pull him out of the kitchen. "Don't worry…I'll do the dishes later!"

---

End! Whatcha think? Scary thing is, a lot of these conversations actually happened. And she really won't let me do dishes. She insists to the point of violence. But I do them a lot anyway. ::winks::

I listened to pr0n rave music the whole time I wrote this. ::blinks::


End file.
